the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Game of Thrones
|outsidegroup = |three = }} is the twenty-seventh season of After the Dark. With a different take on the game, this season received mixed reviews. Some praised the story, characters and season features. Others criticized the single-person dominance and the required fighting. Hosts People House Stinger NPCs House Lowbreath NPCs House Redaai NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Day 1 *''House Redaai'' begin to train smallfolk in fighting, archery and smithery. *Joan plots against the Lowbreaths, and orders the smiths to start making ranged weapons. He trains his archery skills. *Purry and Simon head to a fishing village named Herring Bay. *Nuno, Ahsan and Larn of House Stinger head to the small village of Ivelstown, under control of the Redaais. They visit the tavern, where they agree to gather information and sabotage this supply of alcohol. Ahsan and Nuno kill the bartender in the cellar, while Larn talks with the customers of the tavern. They make it out with some stolen wine, though Larn is badly injured after fighting with three men at the tavern. *In ’'House Lowbreath’s’’ camp, Miguel talks badly about Ae. A farmer tells Ae about this, though Tommy talks Ae out of harming Miguel and instead says that the farmer was lying. Ae then orders Gavin to behead the farmer, which he does. *Gavin heads for Silver Fort, bringing a couple of men with him. Day 2 *A mist covers the camps. *Larn returns to ’’House Stinger's’’ camp. *Purry and Simon make it to Herring Bay. They leave it right away though, and head to Javin’s Mound. Brovstan and Alaine leave the camp to recruit. *’’House Redaai’’ post guards at Ivelstown after the wine was stolen by Nuno, Ahsan and Larn the previous day. *Joan, Jamie and many soldiers head for the Lowbreaths’ camp, where they manage to set several tents on fire using flaming arrows. They furthermore manage to kill Ursula, by shooting her with a flaming arrow. Ahsan of ’’House Stinger’’ make it to this camp and find it in chaos. Meanwhile, Gavin orders soldiers to follow Joan, Jamie and the other Redaais, who in the meantime took Talea prisoner. This causes several men from both sides to die, though Joan, Jamie and Talea make it out alive and back to they Redaai camp. *’’House Stinger’’ launch an attack of ’’House Redaai’’, causing both sides to have heavy looses due to a well defended Redaai camp. *Gavin captures one of the Redaai scouts that Joan sent out earlier. Gavin pressured the scout, named Res, who gave Gavin information. *Tommy leaves, and head towards the Stinger’s camp. On the way, he meet Noah, Nuno and Ahsan who are headed back from their attack. They agree to make a peace treaty between the Stingers and Lowbreaths, and agree to have their leaders meet to make it official. *The forrest near the Redaai’s camp was cut down. Day 3 *The mist clears. *Larn has recovered from his wounds. *Purry and Simon make it to Javin’s Mound, where they meet a scientist named Kamalaiakyea, who offers to poison for them, in exchange of gold and a lift to Evellae. They also meet a captain named Rock, who start making a fleet for the Redaais. *Purry, Simon and Kamalaiakyea leave to Evellae. They decide to take a shortcut, though stumble upon a group of bandits when doing so. *Sam takes some soldiers with him to a village called Mourning Chester. Here, he finds the village having been pillaged by bandits. He puts a dying man out of his misery before moving on to Jirmery. Before doing so, they head back to the camp to get supplies. *Tommy talk to Res, and order him to kill Samuel. He attempts to do so as Samuel returns from Mourning Chester, though miss with one of his two arrows. The second arrow hits Samuel in the shoulder, but Samuel quickly manage to behead Res. Gavin orders Grevlin to apprehend Samuel. While discussing what to do, Joan and his soldiers attack the Lowbreaths’ camp. In the chaos, Tommy beheads Samuel, and around eighty Lowbreath soldiers die. *Nuno, Jaylen, Mathi and 8 soldiers leave to make the peace treaty with the Lowbreaths official. Tommy, Miguel and Bent leave as well, and the treaty is made official. *Noah goes to Peovall, where he finds out that the Stingers’ fleet have turned against them. He decides to disregard that for now, and returns with merchants to the Stinger camp. *Tommy and Miguel go with Bent to the village of Relph, where a prostitute, Ramaria, offers to feed the hungry Bent. Tommy brings her back with him. On the way, they run into a group of bandits. Tommy manage to kill the bandits, though Ramaria is killed and Miguel is severely wounded in the process. Tommy make it back with Bent and Miguel, who gets medical care. *Joan and Dane walk towards the Stingers’ camp, and meet a merchant on the way. He tries to stop them, but is killed in the process. Joan and Dane hide his wares, and make their way to the Stinger camp. Day 4 *Ae dies during the night, after not getting medical treatment. *Joan and Dane arrive to the Stingers’ camp. They align with them, and Joan returns to their own camp. Dane stays at the Stingers’ camp. Dane suggest learning to fight in exchange for wine. Noah agrees upon this deal. *Myelle, Iria and Henri wants to leave the Stingers’ camp. They go to the nearby village of Urton. *Purry, Simon and Kamalaiakyea arrive to Evellae, where Kamalaiakyea fix Purry’s leg. *A farmer attempted to assassinate Mathi during the night, though failed. Tamea saw him, and ordered her men to tie her up to a pole in the middle of the camp. Ahsan kills that man. *The Lowbreaths, including Grevlen and Xavier, attack the Redaais, killing 150 of their men while loosing 100 of their own. Grevlen kill Karoline Redaai in the battle. A Lowbreath soldier rape Talea before getting killed by Joan. *Larn convinces Noah to bring a letter from Mathi to Yellowbrick Castle by himself. Noah is convinced and Larn leaves. *Xavier head for the Stingers’ camp to trade for food. He returns with a single crate of food. *Xavier heads to Relph to recruit blacksmiths. Only a single blacksmith lived in Relph though, and he refused to help. *Tommy and Bent leave for Martina Temple, whose people are starving. Day 5 *’’House Stinger’’ is told that a group of killer bees have invaded the village of Great Hive, and is slowly killing the ordinary bees, which could lead to House Stinger becoming bankrupt. Noah and Ahsan go to Great Hive to deal with this. Here they meet a beekeeper named Trekker, who gives them advice in dealing with the bees. They decide to try and lure away the bees, and head into Great Hive to get sugar canes. They manage to get some, though loose many men to the killer bees on the way. While leaving, Ahsan hits his head and drops his helmet, allowing the killer bees to attack him. Noah helps him, though both get stung badly. They search for medication, along with Trekker, and hear about Kamalaiakyea. *Kamalaiakyea informs Purry that the herbs he previously used to heal her leg was poisonous, and that she has a small chance of dying. *Tommy and Bent arrive at Silver Fort. They continue to Martina Temple. *Maré is still terrified of Ae, and continues to stay by her side, even though she is buried. *After recruiting men, Simon, Purry and Kamalaiakyea head back to the Redaai camp. *Gavin tries to get the slaves of ‘’House Lowbreath’’ to join their army. They suggest him not to, but he manages to convince fifty slaves to join the Lowbreath army. *Gavin take 75 men and head to Falling Beach to recruit more men. Day 6 *Simon, Purry and Kamalaiakyea return to the Redaai camp. On the way, they lose 100 men due to a soldier mistaking poison for wine. Purry and Kamalaiakyea leave to Javin’s Mound. Before laving, Kamalaiakyea gives Joan a flask with a very strong poison. *The Redaais are told that they have a fleet ready at Javin’s Mound. *Ahsan and Noah return to the Stinger camp, where both need medication to heal their wounds. They leave to Urton, where a doctor named Grizly help Noah. He is unable to save Ahsan though. Noah and Ahsan leave to Javin’s Mound to find Kamalaiakyea. *Larn return from Yellowbrick Castle to the Stinger camp. *Tommy and Bent arrive at Martina Temple. Bent cries a lot. *Gavin arrives at Falling Beach. *Miguel is in serious need of medication, and Grevlen suggest leaving for Urton without permission from the Stingers. Here, Gavin trades poisoned food for the medication needed. *With the poison made by Kamalaiakyea, Joan poisons some food and gives it to the Lowbreaths. Fifty Lowbreath soldiers die from this. *Joan finds out that Alaine and Brovstan were last seen by the small village of Krith. *Joan lead an attack on the Lowbreaths, attempting to poison more of their food in the process. Several tents are set on fire, while Maré and Xavier are killed in the process. The Lowbreaths’ food are poisoned as well. A battle between Grevlen and Joan ends up in Joan getting badly wounded, while Joan uses the poison from Kamalaiakyea to brutally kill Grevlen. *Gavin encourages the Lowbreath soldiers and smallfolk to help him lead. An elderly blacksmith named Giön steps up. Day 7 *The poisoned food given to the village of Urton by the Lowbreaths, end up killing Grizly, Myelle, Iria and Henri. *Bent starves to death. *Noah, Ahsan, Purry and Kamalaiakyea all arrive at Javin’s Mound at the same time. Ahsan asks for help with his wounds and Kamalaiakyea accepts, though want permission from Purry before helping. Purry allows it and Kamalaiakyea covers Ahsan’s wounds in poison, giving him a risk of dying but heals his wounds. Noah and Ahsan then return to the Stinger camp. Meanwhile, Purry and Kamalaiakyea proceeded to poison food on the Stingers’ merchant ships. They then return to the Redaai camp. *The Stingers start running low on food. *Alaine and Brovstan return to the Redaai camp with 100 men. *Miguel survives his wounds and begins to recover. *Nuno hunts and ensures food for the Stingers for a long time. *Gavin orders some men to pillage the village of Urton. *Dane returns from the Stinger camp to the Redaai camp. *In Martina Castle, Tommy recruits 150 soldiers. He then head for Silver Fort. *Gavin send soldiers with food to Martina Temple. *20 Lowbreath soldiers leave to attack the Redaais in the middle of the night, attempting to kill horses and destroy food in particular. Day 8 *Tommy arrive to Silver Fort. He takes his 150 soldiers and march to Realo, which he manages to conquer with few looses in the fight. The city council of Realo surrenders the city. Tommy and his men kill all stronger men, losing ten of their own in the process, while imprisoning all women, children and weaker men. Tommy proceeds to poison wine, which he then sends off to Evellae, Javin’s Mound and the Redaai camp. Having no expertise about poison, since he killed the scientists in the city, Tommy does not manage to poison very much wine though. *Lowbreath soldiers return from Urton, having pillaged the village but gained nothing from it. *Lowbreath soldiers attack the Redaai camp. *Noah and Ahsan returned to the Stinger camp. *Purry and Kamalaiakyea return to the Redaai camp. *’’House Redaai’’ hear rumors about spies in the nearby village of Rusty’s Castle. Brovstan and Simon check it out, though leave after feeling threatened by the count of Rusty’s Castle, Rusty. They send a spy, but he didn’t gather any information. *The Stingers launch an attack on the Lowbreaths, attacking with 250 men, those including Nuno, Ahsan, JA, Mathi and Larn. While trying to save the small folk of the Lowbreath camp, Giön is stabbed in the chest by a Stinger soldier. Nuno, Ahsan and JA end up fighting Miguel and Gavin, who decide to split up. Ahsan and Nuno follow Gavin, with JA and several soldiers chasing Miguel. Ahsan and Nuno fight Gavin, who put up a good fight for them. Gavin manages to wound Nuno’s leg, while Ahsan and Nuno hack off both of Gavin’s hands before stabbing him in the chest. Meanwhile, Miguel put up a fight too, easily killing JA before getting killed by the many Stinger soldiers himself. Mathi was stabbed by a Lowbreath, and died from those wounds. This left Tommy as the last remaining Lowbreath. Day 9 *The food poisoned by the Redaais arrive at the Stinger camp, killing fifty of the Stingers' men. *The wine that Tommy poisoned arrives at Evellae, Javin’s Mound and the Redaai camp. Fifty Redaai men are killed by the poison, Brovstan included. Joan then orders his men to not eat or drink food that hasn’t been looked over by Kamalaiakyea. *As Noah goes to talk to Tamea, she gets angry for no apparent reason and orders Larn to kill all of their prisoners. *’’House Redaai’’ launch an attack on the Stingers, sending 400 men to battle, Joan and Rickor included. The battle begins, and Rickor and Joan quickly encounter Ahsan, Noah and Larn. Rickor knocks out Larn and takes him prisoner, while Joan shoots arrows at Ahsan, eventually killing him. Rickor and Noah fight, though Joan decide to kill his own father and shoot Rickor with his bow. Noah then go over and fight Joan, who orders his men to capture him. They do so, and Joan help his soldiers search for Nuno and Jaylen. Redaai soldiers attack the camp from behind, and decapitate Tamea. Nuno surrenders, and so Joan take him, Noah, Jaylen and Larn prisoners. *Bandits attack the Redaai camp and kill Alaine. *Tommy and his army attack Krith and kill everyone in the village. They then head off to Javin’s Mound, where they kill all stronger men and imprison everyone else. Rock is killed in the process. They then head for Rusty’s Castle. *Purry declined her spot on the Redaai Line of Succession. *Tommy sends letters to various different cities on the Arbor. Day 10 *’’House Redaai’’, with Nuno, Noah, Jaylen and Larn as prisoners, arrive at Evellae. *Tommy and his men arrive at Evellae and demand to talk to whoever is in charge. After Tommy’s men is refused to enter the city, they attack it. After loosing most of his men, Tommy decides to retreat. His men are killed, and Tommy himself is taken prisoner. Joan decides to execute Tommy and decapitates him. *Nuno, Jaylen, Noah and Larn are placed in a prison cell, where Noah spends the time mourning. The Redaais place the four in exile, sending them off the Arbor to find a new home. Logistics Map Lines of Succession House Stinger *'1.' Mathi Stinger *'2.' Tamea Stinger **'3.' Jaylen Stinger **'4.' JA Stinger **'5.' Iria Stinger ***'6.' Henri Stinger **'7.' Ahsan Stinger **'8.' Nuno Stinger **'9.' Noah Stinger **'10.' Myelle Stinger *'11.' Larn Stinger House Lowbreath *'1.' Ted Lowbreath *'2.' Ae Lowbreath **'3.' Miguel Lowbreath **'4.' Gavin Lowbreath **'5.' Tommy Lowbreath **'6.' Ursula Lowbreath ***'7.' Bent Lowbreath **'8.' Samuel Lowbreath **'9.' Xavier Lowbreath House Redaai *'1.' Kastor Redaai *'2.' Karoline Redaai *'3.' Rickor Redaai **'4.' Brovstan Redaai **'5.' Alaine Redaai **'6.' Purry Redaai (declined) **'7.' Joan Redaai *'8.' Jamie Redaai *'9.' Simon Redaai *'10.' Dane Redaai *'11.' (Purry Redaai) Trivia *This is the first season to use surnames. *This is the first season to have all members of a group survive. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons